Bianca (Spyro)
Bianca is a rabbit girl who used to work for the Sorceress. She first appeared in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, starting off as a minor antagonist, but becoming an ally after learning about what the Sorceress' true intentions were involving the newborn dragons. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Bianca appears as an ally towards May and her friends in addition to her other leader who is in Heaven at the moment. Once May reaches the temple, with Isabella, Bianca gives her temporary use of her legs to make it easier to travel. Bianca tells May and Isabella that despite the mutation that it can be cured and all that potential Izzie had were talking about has been unlocked. Also despite the temporary spell, she maintains the superhuman power and all the statuses Once reaching the temple there are a vast amount of predictions where she reads off one being The fates are predicting that there is a weapon that BlackGarurumon is seeking and also to release something of power to destroy the universe. Bianca and Bass see the vampires Jesse is leading in and they decide to distract them to make sure Isabella can get the Apples of Eden. Bianca reappears again to aid Isabella in finding the Trigger hoping to use her aquakinetic powers to help them.The group arrives and finds waterways for Isabella to get through which Isabella is happy as there's so much water in the universe though Sylvester reminds her that it wasn't always this way which Bianca asks does he knows why and he doesn't know as nothing was said about it in the temple. Bianca meets back with Castiel who joins up for searching for the trigger. Bianca helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands.The whole team is noticing Sinister has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move. Sylvester finds Jesse and gives Isabella, May and Castiel exactly what they need to attack Jesse while he, Bianca and Gizmoduck get the others distracted. Bianca heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Bianca and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Stange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Bianca and her female friends find themselves split between saving their friends or stopping Loki and Wesker's plans they choose the latter. Bianca with Cas and the others work against BlackGarurumon's allies and she helps out Gizmoduck and Bass go against Mandrake.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sorceress Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Characters hailing from the Spyro Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Hooded characters Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Pamela Hayden